ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Way to Say I Love You
A New Way to Say I Love You is a ballad written by Gerry Goffin and Michael Masser and performed by Billy Preston and Syreeta, who released on their 1981 album Billy Preston & Syreeta. Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison covered on his 1985 album Vox Humana and was featured in the end credits in pop version in Walt Disney's 1985 animated musical film The Black Cauldron. Crystal Gayle covered on her album Nobody Wants to Be Alone. Lyrics :Kenny Loggins: :It would be easy to call you an angel :Or a vision of love sent my way :If I could just be a poet for a moment :Both: :Maybe I could find a new way to say I love you :There's gotta be a new way to say I love you :Gotta be a new way to say I love you :Roy Orbison: :I could start by painting your portrait :Or a sculpture that's made out of clay :And if I knew how to write you a love song :Both: :Maybe I could find a new way to say I love you :Cos there's gotta be a new way to say I love you :There's just gotta be a new way to say I love you :Kenny Loggins: :I know you've probably heard this many times before :Roy Orbison: :Many people mean it but I mean it more :Both: :I want you for a lifetime and now you know for sure :But how can I tell you, how can I tell you :Kenny Loggins: :Like an artist in search of perfection :Roy Orbison: :I can't say it all in a day :Kenny Loggins: :But if you just stay with me for a lifetime :Both: :Maybe I could find a new way to say I love you :Cos there's gotta be a new way to say I love you :There's just gotta be a new way to say I love you :Maybe I could find a new way to say I love you :Cos there's gotta be a new way to say I love you :There's just gotta be a new way to say I love you :Maybe I could find a new way to say I love you :Cos there's gotta be a new way to say I love you :There's just gotta be a new way to say I love you Credits * Kenny Loggins – vocals * Roy Orbison – vocals, acoustic guitar * Michael Landau – electric guitar * Steve Lukather – electric guitar solo * David Foster – electric piano * David Paich – piano * Steve Porcaro – synthesizer * Nathan East – bass guitar * John "JR" Robinson – drums * Sheena Easton – harmony vocals * Jennifer Warnes – harmony vocals * Bonnie Raitt – harmony vocals * Jeremy Lubbock – strings arrangement Category:Songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Vocal duets Category:1981 songs Category:1981 Category:1985 Category:Single Category:Kenny Loggins songs Category:1980 singles Category:1985 songs Category:Roy Orbison songs Category:2007 songs Category:Billy Preston songs Category:Syreeta Wright songs Category:Judy Boucher songs Category:Crystal Gayle songs Category:Country ballads Category:1980s ballads